What if Don Bluth stayed at Disney?/The Three Musketeers
The Three Musketeers is a 2004 American animated musical action comedy film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The 56th Disney animated feature film, the film is loosely based on film adaptations of the novel The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas but with antrophomorpic animals, and was the last 2D animated Disney film released until The Princess and the Frog in 2009. The film is directed by Don Bluth and Donovan Cook. TBD TBD Plot The story begins with Troubadour, a French accented turtle who loves songs, backstage of a show trying to remind the narrator that he promised to use one of Troubadour's songs. The narrator ignores him, but accidentally falls through a trapdoor just as the show is about to begin. Consequently, Troubadour is ushered to tell the audience the story at the last minute. Panicking, Troubadour quickly picks up The Three Musketeers storybook and begins reading. A trio of friends named Chester, Daniel and Hilton are street urchins, who, while being robbed by masked bandits are saved by the Royal Musketeers, Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan. Chester is gifted one of their hats, inspiring them to follow their example and become musketeers; however, in the present day, Chester, Daniel and Hilton are lowly janitors for the musketeers' headquarters and their dream was still far away. Unfortunately, they are very clumsy and constantly cause messes. After an incident disturbs the captain of the musketeers, Alfonso, he scornfully tells the trio that they cannot become musketeers because Daniel is a "coward", Hilton a "doofus" and Chester "just too small", leaving the three downhearted. Meanwhile, Queen Laura of France and her lady-in-waiting are in a palace discussing Laura's obsession with finding her "one true love". The lady-in-waiting says that she must marry someone who is of royal blood, and Laura insists that she cannot marry someone she does not love and says she will know "the one" when he makes her laugh. Laura then takes a walk in the palace garden and barely survives an attempt on her life as a trio of bandits attempt to drop a safe on her. The bandits run to tell their boss, revealed to be Captain Alfonzo, that they were not successful in dropping the safe on Laura. In response, Alfonzo clobbers them for misunderstanding his orders, saying he wanted them to "keep her safe" until he can take over the kingdom. The bandits are misunderstood and are punished by Alfonzo's lieutenant, who all fall into a short pit. Alfonzo is then summoned by Laura, who demands he produce musketeer bodyguards. Realizing that skilled musketeers will jeopardize his plan to overthrow Laura, Alfonzo quickly goes to the janitor room and tells Chester, Daniel and Hilton that they passed his test and have what it takes to become musketeers, knowing that will be easy to get rid of. After meeting each other and attacking the lady-in-waiting by mistake, Laura falls in love with Chester and feels safe at the hands of his bravery. Alfonzo gives a chance to the bandits to kidnap Laura and her lady-in-waiting, so he can become King tomorrow when he is announced at the Opera. While Laura is protected by Chester, Daniel and Hilton, who all go on a journey in a carriage, they are all ambushed by the bandits who attack and fight the trio. Daniel hides while the lady-in-waiting persuades him to fight back and Hilton is easily defeated, who is thrown off the carriage leaving Chester and Daniel to fight the intruders. Chester is also defeated and thrown off, leaving Daniel to fight, but he is too scared and throws himself off. The three heroes are stranded, but Chester encourages his friends not to lose hope when Alfonzo made them become musketeers. The trio rush to rescue Laura and her lady-in-waiting in an abandoned remote tower. When they are unable to open the door, Hilton tries to break it down, but Chester, upon seeing a Push sign on the door, opens it as Hilton rushes by. He zooms pass the bandits and out the tower window where is thrown by a tree, kicked by a cow, and launched back into the tower by a windmill where he falls pass the bandits and back down to where Chester and Daniel are. The trio quickly catch up to the bandits just as they thrown the ladies into a cage. While battling the bandits, Daniel retreats while Chester and Hilton are cornered but Hilton, upon seeing a hole in the window behind the bandits, remembers what happened when he tried to break down the tower door and gets the idea to do the same thing again with Chester, knocking the bandits into the river and allowing them to save Laura and the lady-in-waiting. Daniel reconciles with the group and declares victory. Afterwards, Chester manages to untie Laura, which he makes her laugh and the two mice fall in love and spend time alone with each other as they head home. Alfonzo is furious that the bandits failed in their task and realizes that the three protagonists are more of a threat than he originally anticipated. He then plans to get rid of them one by one. While on night duty, Hilton is lured away from the palace by the lieutenant, who uses a shadow puppet of Chester with her hands, which makes Hilton follow the shadow (after hearing about peanut butter). The shadow then vanishes, in which Hilton is cornered, subdued and kidnapped by the lieutenant. The bandits appear before Daniel and attack him, scaring him into hiding, before Alfonzo traps him and puts Daniel in a guillotine. Daniel discovers a picture of Alfonzo dressed as a king and laughing at a caged Laura along with three gravestones with his, Chester, and Hilton's names on them and finds out about Alfonzo's plan to become King and trap Laura somewhere, where she will be hidden, and that the trio will be killed and not able to rescue her. At that moment, Daniel escapes at the last second, causing Alfonzo to lose his peg leg after he dives under the guillotine's blade to try to prevent his escape. Chester's pet goat finds out that Hilton and Daniel are missing and bumps into Chester to warn him. Daniel returns to the castle and tells the whole story to Chester in which they have got to go and quits becoming a musketeer, claiming "it's every man for himself". Chester convinces that they could stop Alfonzo from kidnapping Laura, but Daniel reveals he was hiding when they were fighting the bandits before. Chester gives him advice that he will be on his side and that when he went to warn him, it took courage. As he persuades Daniel to stay, Daniel refuses and apologizes, before running off in fear and leaves the palace, leaving Chester behind. Chester is then captured by Alfonzo, who chains him up in a dungeon in Mont Saint-Michel that will flood when the tide comes in. Hilton is meanwhile chained by the lieutenant and is about to be thrown off a bridge over a river to drown, but Hilton falls in love with the lieutenant and wins her heart with his "numbskull charm". As the lieutenant tries to change her ambitions to evil, she changes her behavior and reveals Alfonzo's true intentions and that Chester is in danger. The bridge crumbles and they fall to the river below. Daniel, who is rowing across the river to escape France, breaks their fall. The tide arrives, where Chester is about to drown. Hilton fails to convince Daniel to help him save Chester, but thanks to a ridiculing song from Troubadour, this makes Daniel angry and he changes his ways. The duo save Chester in time before he drowns. After reconciling with each other, they set off to rescue Laura. Laura and her lady-in-waiting are captured in a theater and locked in a chest by the bandits, in which one of them impersonates Laura, announcing to the public that the control is now being handed over to "King Alfonzo the Magnificent". Alfonzo is happy to become the King and the Opera begins. Hilton uses his nose to smell where Laura and her lady-in-waiting are. Chester, Daniel and Hilton arrive and battle Alfonzo and the bandits onstage, first defeating the bandits by making them collapse downstage along Daniel and Hilton. Alfonzo then challenges Chetser into a final sword fight but after Chester flings Alfonzo's sword, he is punched by Alfonzo and easily beaten, but Daniel and Hilton (having survived the fall) return and help him defeat Alfonzo by beating him up physically and Alfonzo is knocked unconscious. The trio save Laura and the lady-in-waiting right in front of the audience, although it is unknown what happens to Alfonzo and the bandits. The lieutenant arrives, reuniting with Hilton as Chester and Laura finally declare their love for one another, as the others do the same: Daniel and the lady-in-waiting, and Hilton and the lieutenant. At the end, Laura dubs Chester, Daniel and Hilton as royal musketeers. Troubadour announces that this was the day where the three heroes have finally made their dream come true. The musketeers of France sing the final song "All For One and One For All" at the end of the film. Voice cast * TBD as Chester * TBD as Hilton * TBD as Daniel * TBD as Laura * TBD as Alfonzo * TBD as Troubador Production Reception Release Video games Soundtrack